


Come to me

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Come to me, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Sad Stories, Sex, lucy and natsu, pick ups at bar, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy leads a life of meaningless sex with strangers, a habit she had required, and Natsu is the only one who can save her from herself when he see's the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to me

Fairy Tail One-shot  
Disclaimer: I only own the story.  
Chapter 1: Not my life  
\--  
\--  
Lucy wore her skimpiest dress, a dark blue ensemble that pulled tight at her curves, black heels, and breast that seemed to spill out, leaving nothing to the imagination to the lustily men around her.

A hand caressed her arm from the barstool beside her, a man somewhere in his thirties or forties, leering lustfully at the mages chest, ogling openly without shame.

He thought the girl was a hooker. The way she dressed, the way she swung her hips while walking towards the bar; she must know what she's doing.

"Want to leave?"

Lucy looked over at the man with the receding hairline, a leather jacket pulled over a white shirt, hair heavily slicked back. He reminded her of a snake.

He was perfect.

The bar was full on a Saturday night. Though this is one where you wouldn't see many youths coming in, more like one where you would find a man with a mid-life crises hiding from his wife and kids.

This made Lucy a sight to behold.

The man beside her continued to caress her arm, snaking its way to her shoulder and behind her neck. The man inched his stool closer, pressing it against her own. He smelled of booze and cigarettes.

He licked her neck, sucked gently on her supple flesh, trailed kissed to her jaw.

Lucy had never spoken a word to gain his attention. She knew she was beautiful, she had men panting after her like a dogs in heat.

Drowning the last of her drink, she turned to look at him a second time, he pulled his head back, his eyes were dilated, and his eyes held her brown ones in interest. His other hand dropped to grope her ass tightly.

"Let's go."

"Your house," he said, and it was easy to connect the dots, but not for the obvious reason for sex, but to know where the blonde lived. He would hope to get more from her. Use her. Lucy didn't care. "It must be close?"

The snake was trying to sus it out. He roped one arm around her waist proudly, other men in the bar gave jealous looks and jeered.

"You got a good catch tonight, didn't ya?" Someone yelled out as they left.

"Too far. Let's go to yours."

He didn't need to be told twice.

It had been this way for a year, Lucy frequented bars close to the outside of the city, finding men that wouldn't ask question – and how easy it was to find men like that. For a short time they loved her, spoke her name in deep sensual moans, filling her up to spiral into ecstasy.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
On all fours Lucy's body trembled as pressure began to build deep inside her, her body being jolted forward with quick impatient thrust that had started slow and sweet to something ravenous; no intention to draw out or last long. Just quick and fast. Hands suddenly gripped tighter to her hips, bruise worthy; the celestial mage knew he was close to coming. The thrusts became commanding, faster … harder.

She could feel his leering eyes on her back.

The man looked down at the blonde beauty he had mounted, her breast bouncing with each snap of his hips. Unable to contain the desire, he slumped on her back, and instead grabbed hold of the firm breasts under her, squeezing them he latched his mouth on the nape of her neck; suckling the skin. A desire he always liked to fulfil.

"Nagghhh!" the mage mewled and gave a shudder. Her bodily functions squeezed her inner muscles around his shaft.

"You slut, you like this? Don' ya?"

"… Nagh!"

"Call me your daddy, whore."

The snap of his thrust became more desperate, he was close.

"Don't … Don't stop! Please!" She squealed.

He fucked her harder than any woman he had made love to.

"Call me daddy, you stupid slut!" He moaned in an orgasm.

Her body released another shudder. She could feel the intense pressure building. The snake's own orgasm was close.

"Da –"Lucy gave a whimper, a tingling sensation moving down her body. Her centre was nothing more than an asset to use on men, to fuck her pain away.

Suddenly he pulled out, and not too gently, rolled her over on her back, pushed open her legs as eagerly as boy opening a Christmas present. Lined up, and thrust back in. His hands found her boobs and held on, one hand began to role a nibble around his fingers, squeezing and pulling it.

"Call me daddy, bitch!" The snake looked down at the girl, his thoughts fogged by nothing then to fuck her, go balls deep and hear her scream. "You like this dick, don't ya? You … you naught little slut. I'll fuck you so hard cum will come out of your ears!"

A small scream began to escape, one full of desire, she was so close to coming ….

"Oh, don't stop."

He hunched over her, her fingers digging into his skin, leaving half-moon welts. Suddenly his back arched and released a powerful orgasm, his release filled up, making a weird noise. And with a bit of gentleness and laid upon the beauty, dick still inside her, sure he was never going to get a girl like this again.

He didn't know her name, and he didn't interest him. He looked up at her face, which was arched up to stare out the windows above the headboard of the bed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Guilt already swelled within her, the high from sex with a stranger that left her on a strange high, it ran out fast. As soon as he had rolled off her and slept with a triumph smile on his face, she gathered he clothes and left. His juices had leaked a little out of her, dried now on the inside of her thighs.

All because of him.

No, not the man she fucked.

The man she loved. Mavis, she hated him! He was the single best and worst thing to happen to her. And her best friend Lisanna, who knew her feeling for the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Lucy had been doing this for two years, jumping from small bar to small bar – Always, as far away from the guild she could get. They didn't need to know this side of her, they didn't need to smell the smell of sex on her when she walking in her house, to know she had to wash of the tried semen … to know all this was to take away the stupid betrayal of a friend – That damn well knew she loved Natsu, and then continuously tries to seduce him.

And Natsu, who knew what sex is, would look lustfully after some of the new women that came in the guild – not that that he had sex with them, but Lucy knew he wouldn't never look at her with desire.

And now her sore and aching body came home with nothing but the swelling feeling of guilt.

He looked at Cana with desire, hell, once she even confided she had done it with Natsu once. Cana hadn't – and still doesn't know Lucy's feelings. The blonde was in disbelief, leaving the guild she called out her spirit Gemini to confirm behind the walls of her home.

Natsu had slept with Cana.

And if Natsu didn't notice her feelings, then what was the point of waiting for him? Why should she save herself for him?

Crossing the through Magnolia Park, with heels in hands, dress rumbled and askew, it didn't take an genius to figure out what she had done.

"Luce?" Came a soft voice, concern filling it.

Lucy halted, disbelief that somehow she had come across the one man, who had unknowing had her out in Magnolia Park at three in the morning, was walking towards her.

He inhaled a deep breath, smelling the sticking scent of sweat and sex. His heart dropped.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Going home, night, Natsu." And she continued to walk. Determination to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Lucy, what happened?"

He knew. Yet at the same time he couldn't fathom why his partner would be out at this time, smelling like dried sex and semen. This wasn't the teammate he knew. Or had it always had been, and he just never knew?

"Has your nose failed, oh mighty dragon slayer." Lucy sneered.

Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck? I'm taking you home, there could be weirdos on the loose."

"Too late, I just found one."

"Who?"

"You."

There was a heavy silence. This was not the friend he had known, the one he had known was cheerful and bright. This one was cold and defensive.

"You're coming to my place."

"Natsu, it's late, I'm tired and sore, I want to go home. I'll see you in the guild. Kyaaa –"Natsu had lifted her and chucked her over his shoulder.

Lucy complained the whole way. When Natsu looked up to his right, he could see the crust of come guys cum.

Anger boiled in him; but he didn't ask questions. Who was it? Where was he? Why are you like this? How long has this been going on?

He wasn't sure it was Lucy when he spotted her, she seemed like someone completely different. There was certainly an air of despair around her.

When they arrived to his little cottage, Natsu dropped her on her feet, but before she could say anything he pointed to the bathroom, and she trudged off.

He made cleared his bed, put blankets and a pillow the couch, laid down some of his clean clothes on the bed, and waited.

She took her sweet time for one thing.

And despite all the water she was using he could smell the faint scent of salt; she was crying thought it was silent.

When she came out she didn't even make eye contact with him.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Can you tell me something?"

"I want to go to sleep, where I am sleeping?"

"The bed."

"What? No, this is your house. I'll go on the couch."

"Your sore, tired, cranky, embarrassed, and need a bed more than anybody right now. You get the bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"Just do it for Christ sake!"

"I'll only sleep if I get the couch." She met his eyes and gave a level stare, Natsu looked away.

"No." And to prove he was serious, he recline on the couch and drew a blanket over himself.

Lucy glared down at the man, anger that could not be push down empowered her through her exhausted body. She japed him in the arm.

"Ouch."

"Natsu, if you don't get up I'll call out Aquarius and have her drown you!"

"I'll cook her if you do."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you don't."

A hint of a smile on his face Lucy left to his bedroom.

Somewhere closer to morning, Lucy left the bed, feeling better in clean clothes and two hours of sleep, humiliation consumed her.

Entering the lounge room, she looked down at the snoring dragon, his expression was a lot calmer, and he pulled a cute little face.

"You're staring at me." He said sleepily.

Lucy said nothing but crossed the room and sat at the end of his feet. Natsu opened his eyes and observed his friend, there was nothing but sadness in her. He could tell. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and pulled her down on the couch with him.

Wrapping arms around her, he pulled her close. Lucy twisted in his arms, and rolled over, head buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to."

"You don't know what I have done …"

She didn't mean the literal sense.

"Why?"

"I don't want to say."

"Well, how about whenever you feel like doing that, thinking your life means nothing, that your body means nothing, come here. Come to me. We won't do anything, you can just lie with me. I'll be with you. Even if it's something small, please, come to me." His body had gone stiff, he pressed his partner closed to him, as if he could protect her this way.

"You can't help me."

"I can help you with everything."

Tonight, Lucy broke those nights of meaningless sex, careless attitude to herself, and promised herself, she would never sink that low again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I know this is a little different then what I usually post, its dark and definitely has a high rating for young viewers sake, but I hope you all enjoyed.  
Review, please!


End file.
